


Kindred

by scrapbullet



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Red Dragon (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does it taste like, hm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

The staccato rhythm of the organ on his tongue and the steady, rushing pulse that bursts over his taste buds is the connection, frail and tenuous, that links them. Predator and prey, and when his fingers press against the hollow of the man’s throat it is to feel the desperate heave as he attempts to suck in air; fails, skin ashen.

“What does it taste like, hm?”

Will closes his eyes. He exhales, just as _he_ does, releasing life, releasing thought. His lips are red. Blood dribbles down his chin and he’s far too messy, enraptured by the power, by the enticing flavour that lingers on his palate, akin to a lovers kiss.

Though he says not a word, his lover knows.

It’s a strange word, that. Lover.

“It’s not so much the taste as-”

Hannibal cocks his head. “The emotion, yes?”

“Yes. And the symbolism; of consuming life, thought, memories.” His meal is cold. Swiping his thumb over the juicy meat of the gaping chest cavity Will watches the tender organs twitch. “He is as much of a part of me now as you are.”

“Oh? Am I nestled deep into the seat of your body, Will?”

“Just my soul.”


End file.
